The present invention relates generally to an electric heater and more particularly to an electrical circuit for an electric heater which includes a heater coil, a signal indicator, a first switch for simultaneously deactivating the heater coil and activating the signal indicatator when the temperature inside the heater exceeds a predetermined value and a second switch for simultaneously deactivating the heater coil and activating the signal indicator means when the electric heater is tilted beyond a predetermined angle.
As used herein, the term "deactivating the heater coil" means reducing the current flow through the heater coil means so that the heat generated is negligible, at most. Also, the term "activating the signal indicator means" increasing the current flow through the signal indicator so that it is energized and outputting a detectable signal.
The need exists for a heater circuit for an electric heater which includes an arrangement for essentially turning off the heater in the event the heater is either overheated or tipped over and at the same time activating an alarm to indicate one (or both) of these faults has occurred.
The present invention accomplishes this in a unique manner with a minimum number of parts.